


handiwork

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: ...she praises, sounding like she's commenting on a work of art. For her, perhaps, that's exactly what this is, and of course she would then feel like the artist responsible, which meant that she was, in a way, complimenting her own handiwork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't hear anything about Kinktober until today, day four, but I'm going to try to both keep up with the prompts from here on out and go back to write one through three out of order.  
> I've never written bukkake before, so this was my attempt. Sorry, van squad, you were my only ship with that many guys. This is as awkward for them as it is for us.  
> 

They had asked her again and again and again if she was sure, but no matter how many chances she was given to take a way out, Erika never backed down, not even once. The four of them are still easing into the shift in their dynamic, and the boys are a bit less comfortable going straight into the “weird shit”, so perhaps they should feel lucky that they have Erika to move things along at all.

That being said, when she begs them to do things simply because, “This is a hentai _staple_ , if we don't do it then it's a sin! Blasphemy!” then it almost becomes hard to justify at all. But she's insistent, and it's not like any of them can _really_ tell her no, not when she gets fired up about something.

“Isn't it really more sinful if we actually _do_ something like that?” Any such arguments fall on deaf ears; Walker's already learned this, and Saburo is slowly figuring it out. Kadota has honestly known all along, but he still feels obligated to at least _try_ to talk some sense into her.

But, as always, she's insistent, and according to her, “When there's this many guys,  _not_ trying this wouldn't make sense! Though I'd honestly prefer it if one of you were in my position, I suppose I can take one for the team and be in the middle, since I can't participate at all if I'm not!”

Of course, she still has  _conditions_ to make sure that it works out in a way that she finds incredibly enjoyable, and of course those conditions make it awkward as hell for the boys, but, then again, they're still at the point where it doesn't take much to do that, and they could really use the experience with getting more comfortable with one another. So, because Erika won't back down on any fronts and because they all know it couldn't go  _too_ terribly wrong, they agree to it.

Or, at least, they each find their way to convince themselves that everything will be just fine, but when they find themselves lined up in a semi-circle in front of a naked Erika, doubts start creeping back in. No matter how she worked through the arrangement in her mind, there was no way to even out the work, and the person in the middle would always have to do the most while one of the people on the sides wouldn't really have to do anything at all. It would have been simpler for them to just take care of themselves, but she absolutely would not hear it.

Kadota ends up in the middle, and there's a lot of bickering between Walker and Saburo before Erika steps in to try and offer a solution. A coin flip marks Saburo as the winner and as the lucky man who doesn't have to jack anybody off. When Walker tries to grumble about it, Erika offers to give him pointers, referencing a certain book of hers she can read excerpts from, and his complaints quickly die out. And, after much delay, they're all ready to begin.

Erika watches them in delight, and, despite all of their protesting about this little activity, they're still all hard. Kadota is the first to make a move, and he reaches to either side to take Saburo's and Walker's cocks into his hands, emulating the grip he's so often used on himself. It's actually the first time he's jerked either of them off, and the thought of doing something like that is something that he never thought would ever occur to him, not even as a joke. Things have gotten weird since the four of them became more than friends.

The two guys on either side of him both make their own noises; Walker makes a muffled sound as he tries to swallow his own moan, while Saburo isn't able to do that at all, and it comes out shaky. Kadota thinks about closing his eyes while he does this, but, then, there's Erika right in front of him, looking up between the three of them with that adorable, eager expression that's slightly less creepy when it's directed at real, live men that she's actually in a relationship with.

He's able to focus on her while he does this, and it feels a little bit easier when he isn't thinking too much about the other guys; easy enough, at least, that he's able to get his hands going with a steady rhythm, pumping the both of them, working up and down as they both struggle more and more with hiding how much they're enjoying it. And then he feels a hand on him, a hand that he knows is Walker's, but he doesn't look, just keeps staring straight ahead at Erika, who looks like she's on cloud nine.

“Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,” she praises, sounding like she's commenting on a work of art. For her, perhaps, that's exactly what this is, and of course she would then feel like the artist responsible, which meant that she was, in a way, complimenting her own handiwork.

But that line of thinking was too confusing and Kadota just wants to get this over with, even if it's nearly impossible to deny that Walker's touch feels good, just as good as his own would have, and it's nearly impossible to not wonder if he and Saburo are liking this just as much. From the sound of it, he supposes that they have to be. Really, Saburo doesn't sound like he can hold out much longer at all, but he's always been the quickest out of the bunch.

The more Erika watches them, the more excited she gets, until she's visibly squeezing her thighs together as if trying to get off without changing positions at all. After this is over, they're going to have to pay some attention to her, unless she actually manages to finish herself off just by watching them- which wouldn't honestly be all that surprising, when he thinks about it. But it quickly becomes too hard to think, and Walker is honestly more skilled than Kadota would have guessed.

Erika whimpers softly, her eyes not leaving them, and that's when Saburo is done in, jerking Kadota's hand away so that he can aim himself, and Erika lets her lips part just enough. Kadota had thought that the point was for all three of them to try to do it at the same time, but when that had been brought up, Erika had replied that it was probably impossible for them to work something like that out, and that they would just have to take things at their own pace.

Fortunately for her, however, it doesn't take Walker much longer, and when Kadota doesn't have to worry about Saburo, he's able to work a little quicker with the other man and Erika is getting more and more into it, and therefore putting on quite the show for them. Walker groans, the loudest noise he's made so far, and it's almost shameless as he gives in, and Erika leans in because he hadn't been able to stop and take the time to aim on his own.

“Just you now, Dotachin,” she murmurs, and since when was she able to make that stupid nickname sound sexy?! He shakes his head, and feels Walker's hand drop, the other man too distracted by his own pleasure. That's fine; he can take care of himself from here on out, and Erika is making it too easy for him. Her eyes meet his and his alone when he begins stroking himself, fast and nearly frantic, and when he closes his own, it's on reflex as he fills himself tipping over the edge, a dry moan finally escaping his lips.

He hopes that his own aim isn't off, but it's a while before he opens his eyes, after he's already caught his breath. Erika's sharp moan takes him by surprise, and he sees that she _has_ been able to finish herself off, just from watching and squeezing her thighs together to help build the pressure. And just like that, it's over, and he thinks that it's probably going to always rank as one of the weirdest things he's ever done- unless, of course, she comes up with _more_ crazy ideas.

“That would have been better if it were one of you down here,” she says. “But, as I said, it's a staple and we had to try it, and it was so, _so_ much fun to watch you guys help each other out!” As she goes off to wash her face, she goes on and on about how she loves watching them grow into themselves and their dynamic, and rattles off a few terms that Kadota doesn't know and is scared to ask about. She doesn't say anything about the taste, even though he's suspected that she doesn't like it for a while, and he really has to admire her dedication in times like these.

 


End file.
